


Writing Prompts

by toxic_shadows



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_shadows/pseuds/toxic_shadows
Summary: Each chapter off this work will be based off a prompt I find from writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing-prompt-s  
> You’re the grim reaper’s cousin, the grin reaper, and let’s just say your work is…interesting.

I’d always thought my work was much harder than my cousin’s. They collected mortal souls the instant the light in someone’s eyes go out, regardless of age or circumstance. Me? I have to steal away the twinkle in someones eye, make their smiles drop as quickly as they come. Whether that means making someone take something serious, or remind them of something to be rid of the smile. I never smiled, unlike my cousin, who was always grinning over something. We were having a chat, hanging out together and discussing plans for a weekend away from our usual base. They turned away with a small laugh as they answered a phone call. 

“Hey! What’s-” Time froze, and I glanced about quickly. Now? There was no one else here other than…

I glanced over at them, dread filling my being as I realised what I had to do. With a small step forward, I tapped the corner of their lips, then stepped back as the present continued on. Their dazzling smile dropped as they fell to their knees with a wail, the person on the phone still talking, despite the fact that it now lay on the floor as I heard the news.

_“I’m sorry for your loss.”_

It was only then that I realised the most devastating jobs were the ones we had to do together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing-prompt-s  
> Snuggled up to a loved one and listening to their heartbeat, you realize it’s beating in Morse code.

_Ba-bum… Ba-bum… Ba-bum… Bum… Bum… Bum…_  
I frowned as I noticed the change in Damon’s heartbeat as we were curled up on the couch. It sounded oddly familiar but… it couldn’t be. There was no way that was Morse, hearts don’t beat in Morse but… His was.  
S. O. S.  
No. This wasn’t possible.  
_-.-. . -.-. ._  
_.... . .-.. .--._  
This is insane. I’m going crazy. I’ve officially lost it.  
_-. — - / – ._  
_-.. . – — -._  
_-.-. .- -. - / . -..- --- .-. -.-. .. ... ._  
_-.- .. .-.. .-.. / -- ._  
I pushed myself away and stood hastily.  
“Cecily, darling… Where are you going?” Damon asked calmly, seeming unphased by my sudden movement.  
“Oh, I just need to use the restroom, I’ll be back.” I said with a bright smile, hoping it wouldn’t notice how I was acting. I walked out, and went into the bedroom, tears running down my cheeks almost instantly as I opened my side drawer and pulled out my pistol. I knew what I had to do. I had no other options. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I walked out, and stared at it for a moment with a whisper of "I love you."  
Before I raised my arm and blew its brains out.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd done the right thing, and I knew it.

Damon stopped calling me Cecily five years ago.


End file.
